


Your Entertainment

by repooc



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is a ballet dancer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Izzys the older sibling, Lesbian Clary, M/M, Magnus and Alec First Meet, alec lives with izzy, alternative universe, fluff and tiny angst, im pretty sure there's shit all ballet in nz, magnus and izzy are besties, magnus is a university professor, set in Auckland New Zealand, simon Alec and this girl Maika are all best friends, this is not realistic to the actual ballet industry in nz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repooc/pseuds/repooc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's just moved in with his sister in Auckland. He's been accepted into a prestigious dance academy and is ready to change his life for the better. He wants to stay focused but that's kind of hard to do when your sisters 'old professor new best friend', is popping up everywhere. Seriously, who's idea was it to give him a key to their apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving on

Alec watched Maika as she sat on her suitcase and tugged at the zip. Alec's suitcase was barely half full. He had his few faded pieces of clothing, his ballet gear, his blanket and a few instant noodle vouchers. He didn't own much but he told himself it was because he was a minimalist not because he was poor. Alec was poor though. He tapped his foot nervously thinking about his sister. Izzy had a job in at some designer fashion company but Alec was still determined to pay half of the rent. He would have to find a job when he got to Auckland. Being a ballet student with the odd performance here and there wasn't going to cut it. She still had a bucket load of student loans to pay off as she'd just finished her degree in fashion merchandising last year. Alec would be moving in with her today but first had to survive a flight with Maika to reach Auckland.

"You ready?" Maika asked him interrupting his train of thought.

"Somehow I feel like I'll miss this tiny room and the too loud lounge and the dingy microwave." He said rubbing his shoes along the bottom of the creaky door.

"I've been here 7 years, Alec, I am more than ready to move on." She strolled out of the room. Maika had always been less sentimental than Alec. He had met her when he was 15 and just accepted into the junior dance Academy. Everyone, including Maika had been there since they were 13 and Alec was the newbie. No one had really liked him because he was scruffy and quiet. He didn't really like Maika when he met her. He found her obnoxious and annoying. She was always interrupting the choreographers and coaches. He didn't think he could deal with people like that. Alec was a rule follower, a listener, a star student. But somehow everything that he once hated about her became endearing. She was in no way a saint and by all means judged people, just not on a socio-economic level like everyone else at the Academy. It had taken a while for them to become friends as they were so different but bonded over their love of shitty young adult paranormal or sci-fi novels. They had now been best friends for 5 years along with Simon who had already been living in Auckland for two years studying educational psychology.

"Come on, stop with your sentimental shit. We have a plane to catch."

 

The plane ride was stressful for Alec to say the least. Maika just popped in her earphones and read her book about a girl in an arranged marriage with a hunky werewolf. The guy on Alec's other sides was insufferable. He must have been only around 13 and he wouldn't stop fidgeting. He didn't once try to interact with Alec for which Alec was thankful for. The kid constantly chewed on his sweater which made him cringe and want to curl up. Alec used to compulsively chew on his clothing, it had taken him years to break the habit. It had caused Izzy a lot of grief growing up. His older sister had always tried micro-manage Alec but once he went to boarding school to be closer to the dance academy, she instead started to focus on Jace.

Alec and Maika decided to share a taxi from the airport to Izzy's and then get Maika settled in later as it was only a 10 minute walk to her new apartment. Maika would be moving in with Simon and she was very excited. Neither of them had spent more than a day with Simon since he left for Auckland when he was 18. 

It would be great to have everyone he loves around him, Alec decided. Simon leaving had really broken their trio. He was happy the three of them would all be within 10 minutes of each other. It would be just like old times. Maika and Simon were his saving grace during high school. They were always there for him even though Alec would rarely actually talk about his problems. Maika would sneak into Alec's room in the boarding house and Simon would sneak down the hall and they would eat too much popcorn and try to be #deep.

The change also brought on insecurity. Maika and Simon would be living together. It's not that Alec wanted to live with them, no, that would be way too intense for Alec. He had always been the introverted one of them. Maika was one of the most extroverted people he'd ever met and Simon was a nerdy and sort of awkward social being. Alec was more scared he would become a third wheel to them. He was the one who had introduced them at 15, his roommate and his dance friend. But since then, an unexpectedly strong and fierce friendship had flourished. Alec was also nervous that Simon's new friend, Clary, would hate him. What if she doesn't want him around? What if Simon picks her over him?

The Taxi came to a stop in front of an apartment building. It didn't seem so bad, the windows all looked nice but he could see that the paint on the door frame was peeling from the Taxi. Better than Izzy had said. Maika looked at Alec and grinned. Her shiny black hair was starting to fall out of the braid she had put it in this morning and the bags under her eyes were becoming more and more prominent as the day went on. The driver held his hand out and Alec quickly realized Maika's grin was meant to be persuasive. He sighed and pulled out his worn leather wallet and paid the guy. They walked in the building and Alec texted Izzy. 

"I'm pretty sure the last time I saw Izzy was last year." Maika said nostalgically as we waited for Izzy to come down.

"I remember that. She made us eat so much we had to do extra extra Sunday workout." He smiled at the memory. Izzy would come down around once a year. She, Maika, Simon and him would eat more junk in that week than they had the entire year. Although that wasn't hard to do with dancers on such a strict diet. Izzy would drag him around town and try to make him get a bunch of new clothing. She would basically make them have a girls weekend for the week. Even though they wouldn't admit it, especially Maika, they all loved it. The week after would always be filled with hardcore work outs for Maika and Alec and Simon playing 150 questions about Izzy with Alec.

 

The elevator opened and Izzy walked out. She had vibrant red lips and wore high waisted tight black pants with a tight crop top. Her heels could be heard before her voice. Izzy's the kind of person that people turn their heads for and she knows it. 

"Alec!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Izzy" Alec said his voice muffled by their hug.

"I've missed you so much." She looked close to tears after not seeing him for a year.

"I've missed you too."

"Maika" She said as she moved over to Maika and hugged her.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun. Look at us all in the same place, and you're staying! C'mon, Let's go up and settle you in Alec."

They followed Izzy to the elevator while Maika told Izzy how good she looked. They arrived on the fourth floor and Alec's stomach felt like it was going to fall out of his arse. This was it. He was moving. He was going to live with his sister. He was going to live in Auckland. He was following his dream. He would become a dancer.

Izzy turned the key and opened the door. The flat had one big main room. Well, he says big but it's not that big, just the biggest in the place. The walls were all white. Straight ahead from the door was the entertainment area. The floor was made of dark shiny worn wood. Next to a tall red lamp there was a square piece of wood that he assumed covered a hole. There was a relatively small flat screen television and a leather couch in front of it. There were several other seats around. On the right there was an open kitchen. It was a black shiny modern style. To the left was three doors. One to Izzy's bedroom, one to his and one to the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Izzy asked grinning.

"It's...shiny...and odd" Her smile dropped a little.

"But it's home now" He finished, not only for Izzy but because it did feel like home. He would be here for a while with his beautiful older sister. It was so utterly them. It was weird and shabby and shiny and people orientated. Okay so maybe that last one was more Izzy than Alec. Izzy was outgoing and loved to entertain and be social. Alec definitely treasured his loved ones but he didn't new people, he didn't like pointless small talk and he didn't like false smiles despite how often he gave them out. Though Izzy had said she didn't have many friends in Auckland. She said she had a few friends but mainly saw her close friend Angus who Alec had never met.

Maika seemed oddly happy. 

"This is so bloody exciting." She said looking at Alec insanely. 

"I'm happy you're happy buuuuut I would love to do some serious catching up. I haven't seen you guys in like a year! Take a seat."

They moved into Alec's new room and he started to unpack as they all caught up. His room was alright. He had a plain looking queen sized bed and a window that looked out to the city. He could see the sky tower from his window and he felt a surge of inspiration to succeed. He wanted to make the ballet industry his bitch. He wanted a happy life. He felt like he could get it here.

"First and foremost I would like to address a problem." Izzy said sternly to Alec. He looked at her with nervous eyes.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing." The anxiety slipped from Alec's face. Of course that was her problem. He had thought she might have said, well, he didn't know but it had sounded like he was in her bad books and Alec despised being told off or disappointing people. He shrugged.

"Honestly Alec, you're going to kill me. We're going shopping this weekend. You're coming to Maika and bring Simon too, I haven't seen him since he moved to Auckland. It'll be like old times." Izzy said look at Maika who was staring out the window. Alec wondered if she felt the same inspiration he did while looking at the tower.

"You realise he has literally lived 10 minutes from you for two years and now you talk about him like you've missed him." Alec said.

"10 minutes? It's a small world. I have missed him a bit, I hope he hasn't changed much."

"Of course, you've always liked nervous boys fawning over you." Maika laughed.

"Hey that's not true! I just like cute boys fawning over me."

"Did you just call Simon cute?" Maika turned away from the window smirking at Izzy.

"Shut up Mai, we have more important boy talk to get to." She said picking at the heel of her shoe. It was now her turn to smirk. Izzy had been nagging at Alec to get a boyfriend since he came out to her at 17. He'd never had one and he always defended that he didn't have time with dancing. Which was possibly not entirely true but it was better than admitting that he was a mess and felt incapable of ever getting a date.

"Alec, how's the love life going?" Izzy dropped her foot to the floor and Maika snorted.

"Um, yeah, not that great to be honest-" The last thing he wanted was a date set up by Izzy. Again. 

"We can fix that." Izzy looked determined. Oh no. Maika looked at him and laughed. He would never live down another dating disaster. He still hadn't lived down his last one.

"No, no, please Izzy. I'm focusing on dance." Partial truth. Partial lie. Frankly Alec felt like it didn't matter anyway, he wasn't fit for

"Fine no setups. Fancy anyone though?" Izzy looked slightly disheartened.

"Nope." He answered her and started to carry on unpacking. He had one small wardrobe and Alec thought it was lucky he had so little clothing. He wondered what sort of storage Izzy had.

"Oh come on Alec, when was the last time you liked someone? Leo?" No, she could not bring up Leo. Leo had been his roommate in the boarding house for about 6 months when he was 17. He was one of the only people, along with Simon who had actually valued and respected him. He also happened to very very attractive. So yes, Alec had become somewhat infatuated with him. But this was Alec and so he quickly went from quiet but capable of communication to awkward and having a slight stutter. Not to mention how he blushed and freaked out a little whenever he got shirtless. It goes without saying he wasn't interested in Alec. He ended up getting a beautiful brunette girlfriend which admittedly caused Alec a few tears. He just wished he hadn't been with Maika and Simon when he did cry as his friends had no trouble bring up his moment of weakness to tease him.

"Don't even go there." Maika laughed and looked at Izzy.

"Okay fine, we have a lot of time for me to get you a boyfriend anyway." She said and Alec groaned.

"Oh shut up Alec. What about you Maika?"

"Well, I did have a boyfriend last year but he wouldn't stop flirting with this chick through text so I ended it." He was a dick anyway, Alec thought. Maika didn't take any shit but he seemed to only offer it. That and beautiful hair.

"Ruthless as always." Izzy smiled at her.

The two of them carried on talking about men, food and music while Alec tuned out and set up his room. He and Maika started on Monday and he couldn't wait. Everything was bigger and better here. He had heard that if you got a lead in one of the productionsthen you got a private studio for the duration of the production. He would put his everything into this dance school. He imagined himself going there at midnight when he craved a spontaneous dance and being able to go to his own studio and-

"Alec! are you listening to me?" Izzy said demanding attention.

"Sorry what?"

"I said Magnus has a key to the apartment."

"What why? Magnus Bane? Isn't he your professor?" He had remembered her talking about him last year. Apparently it had been his first year teaching and he was 'the most glittery, hilarious and inspiring professor ever'.

"Not anymore. I graduated last year." She said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why he has a key to our apartment." Izzy laughed but he was still thoroughly confused.

"We just clicked. He was my fashion design professor and we went out shopping together once, in the name of education of course. And that somehow turned into a sleepover because a new The 100 episode came out. And suddenly we're best friends."

"You had a 'sleepover' with your university professor? What the hell Izzy?" That had to be against the rules. 

"It's not like he's some old man Alec. Chill out. He's only 24." Alec shook his head at his sister. It wasn't his age he cared about, it was the rules. Not that Izzy was one to stick to them. Dammit, he realised, it was Magnus not Angus.

"Back to what I was saying. He's currently at some conference in Wellington but he'll be back soon. He has a key and often comes uninvited. Not that that's a problem, I gave him a key for a reason. Just warning you. If you come home and there's a sparkly man in the living room, don't freak out." Great, Alec thought. He was going to have to be aware and remember not to put himself in too many compromising positions in case of interruption not only from Izzy but also her old professor new best friend. Izzy noticed his reaction.

"Not too much of a problem, right?" She looked nervous. She didn't want to upset Alec.

"No it's fine, he's your friend." He assured. He wouldn't impair her life because he wanted his own way.

"Okay, thank you little lovebug." She brought him into a tight embrace. She always called him that when he did something for her or when he was sick.

"Izzy, I'm 6ft, hardly a little lovebug." He said into her shoulder. He could already hear Maika cackling. 

"You're the loveliest little lovebug I know. I'm so happy we're living together." He could tell she was going to get emotional soon. Apparently so could Maika.

"I'm gonna go to my new home. Have a nice night guys. See you tomorrow." All she got was a nod from Izzy and a promise of a text later from Alec.

The night was filled with laughs, glares and Billy Elliot. Alec allowed himself to get used to Izzy's company. He didn't have to think about how much he would miss her when she left. This was going to be his new normal. Although Alec didn't know it, his future would be far from normal.


	2. Squad

Alec woke by someone shaking his shoulder. He cracked open his left eye, Izzy. Not Maika. A blank cold room, not an overheated room with shitty posters. Thank god, Alec had momentarily forgotten that he had moved in with Izzy. This brought back the rush of excitement.

"Alec, I know you're tired from you flight yesterday but it's already 11 and I want to shop." She said looking at him lovingly.

"I was honestly okay with getting up until you mentioned shopping, Iz." Alec replied starting to bury his head into his pillow.

"Aleeeeeeec." She whined at him. "I'll pay for anything I want you to wear." 

"That's not fair. I'm fine, I have more than enough clothing and I certainly don't need my sister to buy me clothing at 20." Alec reasoned.

"You're being ridiculous. My little brother is living with me for the first time since 15, let me treat you."

"New clothing isn't a treat to me." He sat up.

"How am I going to get you a boyfriend if you look homeless? We're leaving in half an hour get dressed." She said as she left, leaving no room for argument. 

Alec sighed and put one of his only shirts in a good condition. So yes, he did need more clothing but he wanted to buy it himself. If Izzy was buying it for him, or even there when he bought it, he knew he'd end up with clothing that made him uncomfortable. Despite being a performer at heart, Alec hated the feeling that people were looking at him in day to day life. It gave him this feeling that somehow whatever he was doing someone was watching and judging him. Thinking he wasn't good looking enough to wear that sort of thing, to draw that much attention. He was a wannabe or a poser. Izzy hadn't been able to properly dress or feed him since he was 15 and moved out into the boarding house so he could attend the junior dance academy. He understood that she mainly wanted to make up for all the time she missed micromanaging him like the over-involved older sister she wanted to be. Regardless of the tragic clothing situation, he was more than happy to spend quality time with Izzy.

He did a few daily stretches and put on some faded black jeans. Izzy knocked on his door.

"You ready?" He opened the door to come face to face with her. "Yep."

They headed towards the door and Izzy locked it behind them. 

"Wait, I haven't even given you your keys yet have I?" She said eyes wide as they walked to the elevator. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a key. She handed them to Alec and gave him a shit-eating grin. 

"Thanks, Iz." He couldn't help the shit eating grin that started to grow on his own face. They walked onto the street and they started to chat about the city. Izzy lead him to a bus stop that would get them to the city center and explained to him where to go for the ballet studio on Monday and where her work was.

"I was thinking of inviting of inviting the others for lunch with us. What do you think?"

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, "Who are 'the others'?" he asked.

"Maika, Jace, Simon, maybe even his friend Clary." She said as if it were obvious.

"Why would we invite Clary? In fact why are we inviting them all at once? They're not friends." He was right. Clary only knew Simon and Simon barely knew Jace. Jace wasn't even friends with any of them but Alec and Izzy.

"It doesn't matter if they aren't friends now, Alec. They're all friends with us. Can't you see? I'm creating a group of friends."

"What about your friends?" Alec asked.

"They're all party or work friends. My only real friend is Magnus and he's in conference today. So yes? Should I invite them all."

Alec supposed it would be nice to have a proper support system. Back in Christchurch he had only had Maika and Simon as friends and when Simon left it was only Mai and him. He knew he could always call Izzy or even Jace but it wasn't the same when they weren't physically there.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds nice." He replied as the bus pulled up. The bus ride was pretty calm and long. Alec and Izzy shared earphones and listened to Lana Del Rey who he hadn't listened to since he and Izzy last hung out. She started to unknowingly quietly singing along. Alec could only imagine how weird it would sound if you couldn't hear the song they were listening to. Izzy was not a good singer despite what she thought. This was also the case for poetry. Alec still told Izzy her poetry was good however he had no mercy with her singing. 

"Izzy, shh, you're embarrassing me." He told her pulling out her earphones. She narrowed he eyes at him.

"Oh, and you're not embarrassing me by wearing what you're wearing." She said sarcastically with a smile sneaking its way onto her face. Alec huffed and put his earphones in again. He couldn't help but admit he even missed her teasing.

 

 

"Izzy, who do you think I am?" Alec asked, bewildered that his sister could even suggest a shirt with so much pattern.

"Fine, fine. Nothing fun. How about a nice formal shirt. Do you even own one?" She said flicking through endless shirts much to Alec's dismay.

"No." He answered straightforwardly. He was thankful for such a caring sister but he just wanted some food.

"Tragic. You would so classy and masculine, Alec. I'll get you one."

Alec sighed, "I don't need one."

"Everyone needs at least one." She countered.

"I'm a ballet dancer. If I'm ever in a formal situation I'm wearing a costume."

"Shut up. What do you think of this. It's still pretty casual. Like classy casual." She said holding up a dark blue button up.

"It- it's not that bad." It wasn't overly attention attracting, he decided. He went to grab it from his sister.

"uh uh, I'm paying." She sad smiling and wiggling a finger at him. He looked at the price.

"Izzy, it's $83! You can't spend that much on me." No need to feel more guilt from invading her life.

"It's fine, great even. Plus, I'm taking you to K-road after lunch." Alec's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks. What was Izzy thinking!? He understood how passionate she was about making Alec comfortable in his sexuality, but he thought this was a bit far.

"I'm not going to a strip club with you, Izzy." He told his sister sternly. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I wasn't planning on it." 

"But- but K-road- Isn't that the road with all the- the strip clubs and prostitutes?" He stammered and Izzy cracked up.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking you for the strippers, Alec. K-road has tons of my favorite thrift stores. That's why we're going." She smiled at her younger brother and went to go pay for his shirt.

 

Alec and Izzy were the first to arrive at The Breakfast Club where they had all decided to go for lunch. Alec was very excited to see Simon and Jace. He hadn't seen either Jace or Simon for months. He was admittedly more nervous to see Simon. He may have still spent time with Simon since he moved away two years ago but never for more than a day every 6 months or so. The separation between them made him anxious that they wouldn't click as well as they used to. He knew they got on in daily chat because of all those day visits but he and Simon hadn't talked deeply for two years. Alec still cared for him but they hadn't been able to be there for each other emotionally for so long. Not that Alec was particularly good with emotions anyway. With Jace, he knew he would always love him. They were brothers. He would also be meeting Clary for the first time which he found unnerving. He hoped she would like him and even more that he would like her.

"Alec." Izzy said to bring him out of his daze. He looked up and she nodded to the left smiling. Simon had entered talking excitedly with a petite ginger girl who he guessed was Clary. 

Izzy stood up to greet them and Alec walked towards Simon. He had gotten new glasses since Alec last seen him, he looked more mature and even Alec had to admit that he looked a little bit attractive. Simon beamed at him and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec wasn't a touchy person but he couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around Simon too. 

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Alec said still holding onto Simon. They released and Simon talked about how excited he was to have him and Maika back in the same place together. Alec slid into the booth next to Simon as it seemed Izzy and Clary had already become acquainted and were sitting next to each other. Clary turned away from her chat to greet Alec.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She said smiling at him warmly.

"Alec." He said giving her a small smile.

"Simon's told me so much about you, It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, me too." He said trying to look friendly but he gathered he probably looked like a serial killer. He was not made to be social.

"Good to see you after so long, Isabelle." Simon said slightly dreamily.

"You too." Izzy said giving her best hearbreaker smile.

The atmosphere felt awkward. Alec understood Simon had a bit of a crush on Izzy but he didn't know why there was so much tension. He looked over at Clary who looked mildly confused. She finally moved her gaze from Izzy to Simon obviously trying to get Simon to understand something. Alec felt bad for Clary, she probably had a little crush on Simon and felt a little awkward seeing how beautiful Izzy was and the way Simon looked at her.

Clary broke the short silence, "I love your jeans, you look great." Alec thought it was a slightly odd thing to say when you first met someone but he supposed it was different and easier for girls to bond. The girls chatted for and while before Alec turned to Simon.

"Where's Maika?" He asked Simon.

"She wanted to sleep in and Clary and I left early this morning for an art thing."

"How was your night with Maika?" He was so happy to have his friends together.

"Great." Simon said with a grin, "I forgot how much I love watching movies with her." They both started to laugh. Maika was simultaneously the worst and best person to watch a movie with. She talked through the entire thing, bitching and moaning about what's realistic, who keeps on making dumb decisions and how poor the script and cinematography is.

"I think the reason it's so hilarious is because Mai has absolutely no real idea what she's talking about. She acts like she a degree or something but she isn't even remotely interested in film unless she's shitting on them." Alec replied but their laughing was cut short when someone interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mr Lightwood. I think you should know that I do not appreciate people talking shit behind my back." Maika told him sharply. She slid in beside Alec. "Also, I don't shit on movies, I just voice the concerns I have for the quality of the film."

"Maika, meet one of my best friends, Clary Fray." Simon said gesturing to Clary. Maika shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Clary, I expect we'll see a lot of each other from here on in."

"I hope so." Clary said keeping her eyes on Maika. I watched as Mai smiled at Clary. This was a bit odd, Maika was usually harsh on new people. Alec guessed she was trying to make easy friends as he knew how important she was to Simon especially now she was living with him.

"Alec." He turned his head to see Jace walking quickly toward him. 

"Jace, I've missed you." Alec tried to get past Maika in an attempt to stand up and hug Jace. Maika was pretending not to notice because she was a little shit like that. He gestured for him sit down on the only seat left, next to Clary. "I would hug you but" he gave Maika a look, "Mai here won't budge."

"Disappointing as usual Maika." Jace false smiled at Maika. 

"Just like your dick pic." She replied pretending to check her nails. Simon started to laugh but Alec didn't want to upset Jace so he hid his smile behind the glass of water he was drinking. Maika and Jace had met when Alec was 16. Jace and Izzy came up to the boarding school in Christchurch to see him and Maika was over. Jace immediately started to flirt with Maika. Who wouldn't? Well, apart from Alec's gay self. Maika was beautiful. She had dead straight black glossy hair and a lovely body from dance. She had high defined cheekbones and sharp eyes. Maika constantly shot Jace down when he visited but Jace was convinced he could sway her. He had somehow got her snapchat when they were 17 (Alec suspected he got her username from Simon but he denied it). Mai only logged into her snapchat every few weeks and when she logged in she found she had 11 snapchats from Jace saying "streak". She had snap chatted him back saying to stop sending her snapchats and she didn't want a streak with him. He asked if she was in bed, Maika had said yes and Jace sent a dick pic. If Maika didn't already hate Jace, she did now. Jace started hating Maika for getting so angry about it and bringing it up. Although they legitimately didn't like each other, Alec thought it was kind of an inside joke that had carried on for years now. Jace didn't respond to Mai and instead turned to Clary.

"Jace Lightwood, Alec and Izzy's brother." He told her. Clary shook his hand.

"Really? You don't even look related." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm adopted." Clary's face dropped and her eyes widened slightly. She looked down with a small "Oh", obviously feeling awkward. Poor Clary probably felt like she had accidentally insulted him or come across a sensitive topic.

"You don't have to feel awkward. It's not a sore subject." Maika said quickly, saving Clary. Jace laughed and tried to chat up Clary for most of the lunch. Alec thought the lunch had gone well. He forgot what it was like to hang out with people he actually knew other than Maika. Alec usually hated meeting new people and people who he's not comfortable with. He hated small pointless talk and false smiles, despite how many he gave out.

They all promised to meet up again and Izzy made them a group chat. Jace had somehow managed to get Clary's number. Izzy had taken him to K-road and picked out a pair of black jeans and a top he claimed he would never wear for him. Alec felt like he would be a lot happier in Auckland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pinky promise magnus comes next chapter


	3. Meeting

Alec rolled over and checked the time. 9.12. He felt icky and groggy, that indescribable feeling of not had taken a shower recently. Yeah, not cute. He got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom calling Izzy's name. She popped out from around the corner.  
"I'm just on my way out. I'm going to get some groceries, I'll be back before lunch." She said and went to peck his cheek.

"Euhw" She grimaced, "morning breath."

Alec laughed as he watched Isabelle swiftly leave the apartment. He grabbed a towel out of a shabby cupboard in the living room. Entering the bathroom, he began to strip. There was a large rectangle mirror directly in front of the shower and he couldn't help but look at himself. He had a dancers body, that was for sure. He was lean and muscular and tall. Alec knew he was attractive but he was also painfully aware that he was nothing special. Special was Izzy, it was Jace, it was confidence and individuality. If anyone looked at Alec and thought he was attractive, as soon as they leave his company they forget him. He isn't memorable, he's basic. And if Alec was honest, he liked it that way. The only place he wanted to memorable was the stage. Alec was special then, when he wasn't himself but instead a character going on an epic journey. 

Alec still hadn't bought any of his own shampoo so he decided to use Izzy's. It smelt like fruits and flowers which was nice but Alec missed his usual sandalwood scented shampoo. He bent down stretching a little, tomorrow was his first day at the new studio. Both Maika and Alec had fought tooth and nail to get into the prestigious dance school. He was more than determined to focus on his dance this year.

He continued washing himself and a few minutes into his shower he heard someone coming into the apartment. He hoped Izzy had bought healthy food. He had been eating pretty bad food lately and the last thing he needed was to feel shitty on his first week. The person started to play Lana Del Rey. Alec shook his head, when would Izzy give up? She will never be Lana, she can't sing. By the sounds of it, the music was coming from the kitchen. Izzy only put music on in the kitchen when she would cooking a meal. Despite knowing her horrible cooking skills, this excited Alec. This means she might of bought proper food he could cook. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of bathroom and decided to follow the music to quickly see what Izzy was making. 

"Hey Iz, what are you-oh god" He said entering the kitchen. It wasn't Izzy. No, far from it. Alec's instincts told him to grab a pan and whack the guy or at least run away. But he rationalized, the man was cooking in his kitchen while playing music, this isn't burglar or murderer behavior. Then what Izzy had said a few days ago hit him, 'don't freak out if there's a sparkly man in our apartment.' The man turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Alec. His eyes started to move down looking at Alec's wet and half naked body before he made eye contact. A wide smile spread itself across his face. Yes, this is Magnus Bane, Alec thought. The man wore tight black jeans with a red shirt embroidered with gold swirls. He appeared exactly as who had been described as. Everything about him screamed smooth, confident, fashionable Indonesian man. 

"Magnus Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said offering his hand to a dumbstruck Alec. Alec removed his right hand from the towel he was holding around his waist in an attempt to shake Magnus's. The towel began to fall from his waist in his split second of stupidity before he caught it just in time. The last thing he needed was to flash Izzy's friend the first time he meets him. 

"Dammit, I almost got lucky." Magnus winked at him and watched as Alec attempted to reply.

"I-I-uh" Alec couldn't function right now. He was too embarrassed. the heat on his cheeks was unbearable and all he wanted to do was go hide in a ball. He couldn't bring himself to speak and so instead turned to walk to his room with as much dignity he could muster.

He shut his door and stood not moving for several seconds. He took a long deep breath in and out again. Magnus, despite being exactly how Izzy had explained, was not what he expected. First of all, Alec did not expect him to flirt with him. Alec had not expected to be so flustered around him, although he could put that down to being surprised while half naked. Magnus was odd, Alec decided. He wore make-up but it didn't make him look feminine, it made him look in control. He was in control of how everyone saw him and knew exactly what he was doing. Not to mention how obviously attractive the man was. Alec had always thought his 'type' was far from flashy men. Maybe he needed to reconsider this. No, Alec thought, he doesn't even know your name, you just met him. It's not like you know or like him.

Alec quickly dried himself and changed. He spent longer than he wanted to admit choosing clothing. In the end he decided he couldn't face leaving his room while Magnus was here right now and so just put on grey sweat pants and a black tank top. He sat on his bed and texted Isabelle. Alec was starving but there was no way he was going back to the kitchen now. Maybe if Izzy came home they would go to the living room and Alec could go make himself some food without being seen. 

Alec > Izzy

Your friend Magnus is here

Alec > Izzy

When are you coming home

Izzy > Alec

On my way now, have you introduced yourself

Alec decided not to reply to Izzy. He didn't even know what he could say, kind of? I tried to? He decided to just read and take his mind off things. He pulled out on of Maika's recommendations. The one with the werewolf and arranged marriage.

Ten minutes later he heard the apartment door open once again. He could hear Isabelle and Magnus talking excitedly. He reminded himself that Magnus had been at some conference and they hadn't seen each other in a while. He hoped they weren't usually this loud. Now he would just have to wait and see if he was lucky enough for Izzy not to drag him out of his room. Another ten minutes passed and Alec was starting to get lost in his book, thinking he was safe. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Alec, breakfast!" Izzy called.

"I'm fine thanks." He said trying to save himself. The door opened, Alec sighed.

"No you're not, don't be rude. Magnus has so kindly cooked us breakfast." Alec knew he had lost. He stood up and begrudgingly followed Izzy to the kitchen. 

Magnus was sat at the shiny island bench. Isabelle took the seat next to him and Alec took the seat opposite to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, for the second time." Magnus said smirking at him. Alec took a deep breath.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Alec, Izzy's younger brother." He said making eye contact before quickly averting his eyes.

"Alec short for anything?"

"Alexander but no one calls me that." he shrugged.

"Unless Mum and Dad are pissed." Izzy finished.

"That's such a shame. It's a lovely name, Alexander." Magnus's stare made Alec feel uneasy with the attention he was getting.

"You said second, when did you first meet?" Izzy said looking at Magnus with furrowed eyebrows. Alec couldn't help the red he knew was spreading across his cheeks.

"Just before you came home" he turned back to Alec, "we can pretend that never happened if you want." Alec nodded.

"What? No, I want to know." Izzy said with her eyes still on Magnus. She knew by the blush on Alec's cheeks that he wouldn't tell her.

"Stop being nosy, Isabelle." Magnus said while bringing a plate of waffles to the bench. Magnus smiled smugly and Izzy pouted but didn't pry further. Alec was surprised Magnus had shut her down so quick and easy. It was probably due to the fact that he used to be her teacher and she was used to listening to him. 

"So how was your conference?"

"It was okay. I went to this club my friend owns. It was... intense so I don't know if I'll be up for this weekend." He told Isabelle.

"But it's the opening of Pandemonium this weekend, Magnus." She said before she started to stuff waffles in her mouth. Alec listened to the exchange while he cut a banana up for his waffle. Izzy was planning on going out clubbing this weekend. A part of him hoped this wasn't a regular thing for her. A lot of alcohol can mean bad things for her liver later in life. 

"I know, I know but I'm not as young as I once was, my dear. You're not an old man like I am." Wait a second, Alec knew he was a university professor but he looks so young.

"Oh come on you're barely three years older than me!" Magnus burst out laughing for a reason Izzy nor Alec could identify. 

"Yes, I, Magnus Bane, am 24 years old." He said with a clearly sarcastic tone. The siblings were thoroughly confused.

"Magnus you are 24, I've seen your I.D." His eyes snapped up to Izzy's.

"Of course. Look, how about we go out this weekend but not to Pandemonium?" Magnus reasoned.

"No way." She said stubborly.

"I'll think about it. I need to talk to some people."

"Wait, why don't I invite my friends too?" 

"You don't have any other friends, darling." Magnus said and Izzy hit him.

"I'll have you know I am very popular." Izzy defended and Alec looked up from his food.

"You are popular but you don't let people be friends with you." He told her. As Alec had said, she was special. Izzy had always been well liked but her issue with friends was that she didn't like getting close. She didn't like seeing most people out of the place she usually saw them. Hence why she had 'work friends' and 'clubbing friends' yet a clear lack of real friends.

"Are you thinking of inviting your clubbing friends? You know I don't like them."

"Yet you still slept with half of them." Izzy said so quietly it could barely be heard. So Magnus was straight. Or maybe Alec would be lucky and he's bisexual. Wait, no, he is not lucky nor unlucky, Alec told himself. Magnus's sexual orientation does not matter to Alec at all.

"Excuse me, what was that, dear innocent Isabelle?" Magnus said condescendingly before he started to laugh. It was a lovely laugh Alec thought. Magnus was so fierce looking and it was nice to see him laugh so playfully and youth like.

"No, I mean all rounding friends." Izzy said, changing the subject back. 

"And who might they be?" he said to Isabelle before turning to Alec, "You too I hope." Alec gave a stifled laugh.

"Uh, I'm not the clubbing type." He said.

"Don't listen to him Magnus, he's coming an-"

"Izzzz" Alec whined interrupting Izzy.

"Shut up Alec. I'm going to invite the others too."

"The others being?" Magnus questioned.

"Jace, our brother. Maika who's Alec's dance friends. Simon, his other best friend and Clary who's Simon's friend but we only just met her."

"Would that be Clary Fray?" Magnus asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Alec asked.

"We're friends." Magnus nodded.

"So another friend you wouldn't let me meet." Izzy said with hurt in her voice while Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec felt like he was intruding a little, this seemed like a fight they's had before.

"This is different. I haven't seen Clarissa for a long time. Probably almost a year." He said distantly.

"How do you know her?" Alec asked before turning away from Magnus's gaze.

"Family frie- uh more, I guess I could be considered like her babysitter growing up. I would love to talk to her again, do you have her number?" Alec pulled out his phone from his sweatpants. He got Clary's number yesterday at lunch. He handed the phone over the bench. Their fingers touched and Alec quickly pulled his hand back.

"Thanks, gorgeous." Magnus said winking and Alec blushed. The second wink in an hour. Alec tried to tell himself that it was creepy to count and that Magnus was a naturally flirty person. He needed to get over this.

Magnus tapped away on the two phones while Izzy and Alec cleaned up the dishes. Izzy told both of them all about the stuff she was doing at work at the moment. Magnus was, of course, noticeably more interested. Izzy had to hit Alec several times to get him to listen. Magnus laid Alec's phone back on the bench and stood up. He walked over to Izzy.

"As much as I love listening to you talking about work, it is nice to hear you using the stuff I taught you, I must whiz away." Magnus said hugging Izzy.

"Thank you for making such a nice breakfast, see you later!" Magnus stopped at the door of the kitchen and turned.

"Alexander, walk me out would you?" 

"S-sure" Alec stood a lot less gracefully then a ballet dancer should. They walked to the door and Magnus turned to him.

"So I was thinking that instead of popping up randomly at your apartment, I could text you when I'm on my way and give you notice." Alec blushed, again, at the thought of earlier.

"It's- it's fine, Izzy told me that you had a key but I just forgot."

"Exactly. Izzy gave me a key, not you. I still won't give Izzy notice because she did give me a key and the highlight of my day is sneaking up on her. But it's not fair on you." So not only was Magnus hot and flirty but he was thoughtful too.

"Don't you need my number?"

"Already have it." Magnus answered breezily. How does he have his number already. Did Izzy give it to him? Does Izzy give his number out to other cute boys? Magnus picked up on his confusion.

"From when I borrowed your phone."

"Oh. You're smooth." he said. God, why do I say this shit, Alec thought. 

"You're adorable." Magnus replied, keeping his eyes on Alec who coughed awkwardly.

"You don't need to tell me if you come at day time in the weekdays. I'll generally finish at the studio 4.30-5 everyday." 

"Oh yes, you're a dancer right?" Alec nodded, "Izzy told me you do ballet. This certainly explains your body from earlier. You must be really strong and..." Magnus's eyes whizzed down Alec's body then back to his eyes again, "flexible." He finished, smirking at Alec's reaction. Alec sputtered, what was he supposed to say to that? 

"Anyway, I have to go. I hope to see you again soon, Alexander." Magnus said bringing his hand to Alec's forearm before leaving. The door shut and Alec walked back to his room in slight shock. Magnus Bane, a sparkly, sexy and confident man, had flirted with him. Alec Lightwood. Magnus was special, Alec was basic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Izzy's older. I had a reason to do that but I can't quite remember what it was. I'm guessing this fanfic will be about 20 chapters long and I'm really excited for it! I hope you like Maika as I already have her dear in my heart. Please leave kudos or a comment! Thanks


End file.
